


An Empty Place

by lunaseemoony



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6810454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaseemoony/pseuds/lunaseemoony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A miscalculation in timing has the ravages of the Time War catching up to the Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Empty Place

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on uploading fics from tumblr to complete collections.

She hated seeing him look lost. It was the first time, hopefully the only time. But in the short moment, seeing him pace and twirl about with frustration contorting his face, Rose decided she hated it. The other brand of lost wasn’t any better. Worse, even. But at least she knew what to do with it. She could listen and comfort, hold his hand. At least that much she enjoyed. There was nothing pleasant about his angry mumbling.

“I was _sure_ I got the coordinates right. Told you your fussin’ and moanin’ was distracting me! Next time I won’t hear it,” he complained. His grumbling echoed in the hollow marble halls. 

“You’re gonna blame _me_? Come off it, Doctor. Admit it, your timing was off again,” Rose argued. She kept her feet planted as she leaned on a doorway to a room at least the size of a few stadiums. 

“My timing’s perfect. Something’s wrong.”

Rose scanned the floor and hummed. She wasn’t about to argue with him. He knew wasn’t always perfect with his time coordinates, and didn’t need her saying so. But she felt it as well when he said it, that something was missing. She didn’t need time senses for that. The room was entirely lacking in any remnants of furnishings or signs of life. The entire building was eerily silent. She’d give the Doctor this much, he was right about something being wrong. He never said unless he was certain anyway. And this time she felt it acutely.

“What was this place supposed to be again, Doctor?” Rose pushed off her perch in the doorway and sidled up next to him. 

“One of the best museums in the universe. Run by some of the most meticulous and brilliant minds this side of Kaster-” His face fell from his constant smirk to the painful frown she’d since memorized since Platform 1. “Nevermind, Rose. Not wrong. We’ll go someplace else.”

“Doctor?” Rose prompted. His pain tugged at her lips, too. 

He scooped up her hand and threaded his fingers with hers. He brought a small smile to his face and began walking. End of discussion. Rose clutched his hand tight, keeping it safe and warm as she walked side by side with him back to the TARDIS. This place might have once been a beautiful display of intellectual triumph. But now it was just another reminder of the weight the Doctor carried on his shoulders. She couldn’t fault him for not wanting to speak of it. She offered him all she could, a bright smile and a request to go someplace fun for once. He was all too eager to comply.


End file.
